The Truth Behind The Lie
by Scarlette Smith
Summary: 'The Misa Amane that the world knew was not the real Misa Amane. It was the illusion she cast. A defense mechanism that no one saw through… except for one.' Oneshot LxMisa


**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

**Okay, so this is my first oneshot and I really wanted to do one from Misa's perspective and I totally LOVE LxMisa stuff, so I decided to do this. I might write a sequel. I might not. Here it is.**

…

Misa Amane couldn't help, but feel… helpless as she started out the window. Light was ignoring her again and she couldn't help, but… but… She buried her head in her hands. It was in these moments that she would let out her true self. The Misa Amane that the world knew was not the real Misa Amane. It was the illusion she cast. A defense mechanism that no one saw through… except for one.

Ryuuzaki was… different. He saw through the façade, but it scared Misa. There was a reason for the illusion, she couldn't let people see how vulnerable she was or they would attack her… especially Light. She scowled at the thought. Light-kun loved her! He wouldn't be mean or cruel to her, but that seed of doubt was already planted in her head and the plant was beginning to grow.

If you want the truth, it was that Misa wasn't as stupid as she let one. She was actually pretty smart and got B's in school. She only let on that she was stupid. She wasn't as happy as she let on. Everyone has that dark corner of their mind… Misa's was just more than a corner. It could stretch out to be a room, but the door to the room was locked and hidden to the world. Only Misa could access it.

Light… she could tell that Light didn't love her as much as she loved him. Sometimes she could even tell that it was a lie when he told her that, but she wanted to believe it. But Misa couldn't ignore it anymore. Light didn't _really _love her, he pretended to and she wanted to believe it. Misa felt a stream of tears come down her face and she buried her face in her knees, now pulled up to her chest.

She stayed this way for ten minutes, until someone took notice that she was gone. Someone… someone that Misa wanted to see.

"Hey, Misa are you… Hey, are you crying?" The familiar voice of Ryuuzaki asked. Misa turned her head to the side and wiped her tears. It was show time.

"No! Why would I be crying, Ryuuzaki? I was just… thinking of Light that's all." She said cheerfully… a little _too _cheerfully for L to believe. He stepped closer and closed the door behind him.

Silently and swiftly L gently turned Misa's chin towards him. He could see the marks from the tears and Misa's red eyes.

"So you were crying…" L said quietly. Misa started sobbing as soon as he said that and buried her face in L's shirt.

"I… I know that L… Light doesn't really l…love m… m… me." Misa sobbed. L was caught off guard by this. It was strange, Misa hardly ever looked sad, much less cried. On top of that L had no idea how to console her.

L couldn't say that it wasn't true. He knew for a fact that Light was lying to her when he said those things and he couldn't… grasp how cruel Light could be. Misa would drop dead if he told her to. Misa devoted her life to her and Light… Light never acknowledged her, as he should. It made him to sick to watch Light lie to Misa. It made him even sicker when he saw how hurt Misa got by those lies.

Plus, L didn't really know how to console someone. So he did what he could. He patted her head and back.

"I'm sure that Light doesn't hate you." L offered.

"But he does! He despises me and I know it. I just don't want to believe it!" Misa said. At that moment L felt so bad for the girl that he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her. She sobbed into his short for a little more before stopping.

As Misa looked up at L, something inside her… snapped. She was _done _with being Light's puppet; she was _done _believing Light's stupid lies, and most of all she was _done _lying to herself. She didn't love Light, she had been telling herself that the entire time, that it was Light she loved, that it was Light she wanted, but it was a lie. She wanted Ryuuzaki.

Even, if it killed her she was going to get him.

L's eyes widened as Misa got up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. At first he was shocked, but then he realized that he'd been wanting this. He'd been _craving _it; just like the cake he'd consumed a couple minutes before and closed his eyes. He pulled Misa closer to him. Gracefully, Misa slid her arms up around his neck and pressed herself closer, needing him.

Misa pulled away, shocked at what she had done, but knowing it was right. She felt L return the kiss, but this was _L, _he was entirely unpredictable. Misa stepped back and raised her head.

"So now you know how I feel. Now you know the truth. Do you believe it, or like Light, do you chose to push it away?" Misa asked. L grabbed her waist, taking Misa off guard.

"I chose to believe it." He said, pressing his lips to hers.

…

**So there it is! I hope you liked it. Its my first one shot and death note fic. I might right a sequel. I might not. Depends... Now people…**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**REVIEW TO GET A PIECE OF CAKE FROM L!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


End file.
